fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Animatroniki
Animatroniki - roboty, stworzone by imitować ludzi lub zwierzęta, niejako dając życie w nieożywione przedmioty. Są one głównym tematem wszystkich gier Five Nights at Freddy's, jako że są one atrakcją Fredbear's Family Diner, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza oraz Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Animatroniki W uniwersum Five Nights at Freddy's, pojawiło się łącznie 21 animatroników (w tym różne modele tych samych animatroników). Fredbear's Family Diner O Fredbear's Family Diner wiemy jedynie ze słów Phone Guy'a i Minigier. W tej restauracji znajdowały się najprawdopodobniej jedynie dwa animatroniki. Byli to Golden Freddy i Springtrap . Nic nie wskazuje na to, by istnieli wtedy Chica, Bonnie i Foxy. Po jakimś czasie pizzeria, została zamknięta, najprawdopodobniej z powodu zabójstwa dziecka. Istnieje spekulacja że w pizzerii znajdowały się tylko dwa, żółte animatroniki, Golden Freddy'ego i Golden Bonnie. Pierwsze otwarcie Po otworzeniu restauracji przez nowego właściciela i pod nową nazwą, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, w pizzerii znajdowało się sześć animatroników, Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie i Foxy, Golden Freddy oraz Springtrap/Golden Bonnie. Freddy jest najprawdopodobniej nowym modelem, niezwiązanym z animatronikiem z pierwszej restauracji. Pizzeria została po jakimś czasie zamknięta, najpewniej z tytułu zabójstwa pięciu dzieci lub "The Bite Of 87". Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (FNAF2) Toy Animatroniki Jakiś czas po zamknięciu pizzerii, w 1987 roku nastąpiło ponowne wielkie otwarcie pizzerii, w nowym lokalu. Odnowiona pizzeria zaskakiwała nowymi animatronikami. Oryginalna piątka nie została naprawiona i schowano ich do Pokoju "Serwis i części". Nowe animatroniki należały do serii "Toy" i były przyjaznymi wersjami oryginałów. Było ich sześć, odnowione wersje starych animatroników: Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle oraz Balloon Boy i Marionetka. Jednak po kilku tygodniach, pizzerię ponownie zamknięto, prawdopodobnie z powodu incydentu The Bite of '87. Niezidentyfikowane animatroniki W Five Nights at Freddy's 2 pojawiają się trzy niezidentyfikowane animatroniki. Są to Balloon Girl, Shadow Freddy i Shadow Bonnie. Dodatkowo, po pizzerii może poruszać się Endoszkielet, który może odpowiadać za innego animatronika, lub jest po prostu zapasowy. Możliwe, że byli oni wykorzystywani w pizzerii lub były magazynowane. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (FNAF1) Po latach, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza została otworzona na nowo. Ze słów Phone Guy'a i informacji na gazecie w Five Nights at Freddy's 2 wynika, że najprawdopodobniej została tam pokazana oryginalna czwórka, jedynie odnowiona. Poza tym, w pizzerii pojawia się jako halucynacja Golden Freddy, co pokazuje, że w tym czasie znajdowało się tam pięć animatroników. Niedługo po nocnej zmianie Mike'a Schmidta, została ona zamknięta. Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction 30 lat po zamknięciu Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, powstał dom strachu Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. W tym miejscu znajduje się tylko jeden animatronik, Springtrap. Poza tym, pizzerie nawiedza sześć Phantom Animatroników, Phantom Balloon Boy, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Puppet, Phantom Freddy i Phantom Mangle. Nie są to jednak typowe animatroniki a jedynie ich halucynacje. Animatronik Sprężynowy Five Nights at Freddy's 3 wprowadza nowy rodzaj animatronika, tzw. animatronika sprężynowego (ang. spring animatronic). Ten specyficzny model pozwala na przemianę animatronika w kostium. W ten sposób, ten sam robot może zostać zastąp Założenie stroju jest niebezpiecznym zajęciem, wymaga obeznania w używaniu go. Obluzowanie zatrzasku podczas używania kostiumu może doprowadzić do zmiażdżenia ciała i śmierci. Pracownik musi umieścić wajchę w stroju i ją przekręcić, by wszystkie mechanizmy animatronika schowały się, pozostawiając mu miejsce do wejścia. Należy także zablokować zatrzaski, by te elementy twardo stały na swoim miejscu. Osoba wewnątrz nie może dotykać ani oddychać na zatrzaski znajdujące się w animatroniku, gdyż może to je obluzować. Wiemy o istnieniu dwóch takich animatroników (nie jest pewne czy chodzi o dwa w tej placówce, czy ogólnie), z czego znamy tylko Springtrapa. Phone Guy mówi o problemach z animatronikiem sprężynowym w innej placówce. Endoszkielet Endoszkielet jest mechanicznym szkieletem, pozwalającym animatronikowi na poruszanie się. Ciekawostki *Wiele osób nie uznaje Marionetki za animatronika. Kłóci się to jednak z tym, że Phone Guy nazywał marionetkę animatronikiem. *W plikach pierwszej gry, Golden Freddy nazywał się "Yellow Bear". Dopiero w Nocy Niestandardowej w Five Nights at Freddy's 2 pojawiła się nazwa "Golden Freddy''. *Animatroniki z gry nie mają prawa bytu w rzeczywistości. Prawdziwe animatroniki nie mogą się poruszać, jako że ich mechanizmy znajdują się w podłodze, a nie wewnątrz stroju. Odniesienia Nawigacja Galeria Fredbear's Family Diner Minigra-Takecake.jpg|Minigra "Take cake to the children" i pierwszy Freddy Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (FNaF2) Lolaka.png|Freddy Fazbear Oldchicamugshot.png|Chica Bonnie_Icon.png|Bonnie Oldfoxymugshot.png|Foxy GFreddyDestroyed_0.png|Golden Freddy TFreddy.png|Toy Freddy TBonnie.png|Toy Bonnie TChica.png|Toy Chica Mangle.png|Mangle BB.png|Balloon Boy Thepuppet7.png|The Puppet Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (FNaF1) Freddymugshot.png|Freddy Fazbear Chicamugshot.png|Chica Bonniemugshot.png|Bonnie Foxymugshot.png|Foxy Goldenfreddymugshot.png|Golden Freddy Fazbear's Fight: The Horror Attraction FNAF3-logo.png|Springtrap z Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3